


The Night Shift

by Erinjennifer09



Series: Purgatory Nights [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Slightly Smutty, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinjennifer09/pseuds/Erinjennifer09
Summary: “Hello?” She answered the call nervously.After a moment’s pause, Nicole’s voice came through on the other end.“Hey, baby. I need you to stay calm, okay?”Nicole’s voice sounded strained and tired, and Waverly bit down on her lip as a dozen scenarios rolled through her head, each worse than the last.“What’s wrong? Where are you?” She asked, panic rising.Nicole sighed. “I’m at the hospital.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series about what happens on the ordinary, non-demon fighting nights in Purgatory. Though it is not absolutely necessary to read the previous installments, it might be helpful.
> 
> Also, this is my first real attempt at anything smut-related in a long time, so please be kind.

The room was pitch black when Waverly opened her eyes, and the only sound was the patter of rain against the window. Reflexively, she reached out, but the other side of the bed was empty and cold. She sighed, remembering that Nicole was working nights this week.

After a few moments, her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and Waverly poked her head out from beneath the four blankets piled on top of her. It was decidedly chilly, and she wrinkled her nose and considered burrowing back under the covers, but the soft glow from the alarm clock on the night stand caught her attention. Three a.m. It would be at least three more hours before Nicole’s shift ended, and that was only if she didn’t end up answering a call.

Slowly, the door to the bedroom creaked open and a dark shape slipped inside. Without warning, it leapt onto the bed and pounced on Waverly’s feet. She jerked away, thankful for the layers of bedding that separated her flesh from the razor sharp claws of her attacker.

“Hi, Janie,” she said, greeting Nicole’s cat.

Purring loudly, Calamity Jane crept her way up the bed and butted her head against Waverly’s chin, her way of demanding to have her ears scratched. Spitting out a mouthful of ginger fur, Waverly complied.

“How ‘bout it? Should we call your mama and see what she’s up to?”

She sat up in bed, shivering as the air touched her bare arms. She definitely missed her bonus blanket. Waverly smiled softly to herself, thinking of the way Nicole would curl herself around her body, keeping her warm while she slept. Nicole had _other_ ways of keeping her warm too, but Waverly tried not to think about those. Especially with the cat sitting in her lap and staring up at her with serious eyes.

An idea began to form in her head. Why call Nicole when she could easily pop on down to the station for a surprise visit? Waverly threw back the covers, startling Calamity Jane, who fled with an indignant meow. She sucked in a sharp breath as the cold air prickled her exposed skin, and her teeth chattered as her bare feet hit the hardwood floor.

“Ugh. Baby, would it kill you to put down a few throw rugs?” She muttered.

She padded over to the closet, searching through hangers until she found the black yoga pants she was looking for. The ones that hugged her curves and made Nicole’s eyes practically pop out of her head. As long as she was lonely, she might as well make Nicole aware of what she was missing out on too, Waverly thought.

Frowning, Waverly flicked through her collection of sweaters, but nothing seemed right. Instead, she turned to Nicole’s side of the closet, pushing aside the neatly pressed uniforms until she settled upon the redhead’s favorite blue sweater. Holding it up to her nose, she inhaled deeply, savoring that sweet and spicy combination that was uniquely Nicole.

She pulled the sweater over her head, laughing as it fell nearly to her knees. That would definitely defeat the purpose of the tight yoga pants, she thought.

“What do you think, Janie?” She asked the ball of fur peering at her suspiciously from under the bed. “A little too big, yeah?”

Taking the hem in her hands, Waverly twisted the sweater into a knot that rested above her hip, and revealed just the right hint of bare skin.

“Much better,” she said with a self-satisfied nod.

After a quick stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb the worst of the tangles out of her hair, Waverly practically skipped down the stairs, imagining the look on Nicole’s face when she showed up at the station. She pulled on her soft, knee high boots, grabbed her keys from their designated hook above the desk, and dashed out the door, ducking raindrops on the way to her jeep.

“I’ve been a bad, bad girl, Officer Haught. Maybe you should arrest me,” Waverly cooed into the rearview mirror, practicing her big entrance as she pulled out of the driveway.

Within minutes, she was speeding down the highway towards Purgatory and a certain unsuspecting sheriff’s deputy. By the time she reached the station, the rain had lessened to a light drizzle, and Waverly clutched her coat tightly around her as she hurried into the building.

Unsurprisingly, the station was empty except for a single officer sitting behind her desk, head down, absorbed in a file that was spread open in front of her.

“Hey, what can I...” Nicole’s voice trailed off as she looked up and saw Waverly standing in front of her.

The redhead’s eyes traveled down Waverly’s body, and she swallowed hard before rising from her desk.

“Uh, Waves? What are you doing here?” Nicole asked.

Waverly let out a tiny sigh.

“I woke up all alone and missing my best baby,” she explained with an exaggerated pout. “So I decided to drive all the way down here in the middle of the night just to see her.”

A slow smile spread across Nicole’s face, and as usual, Waverly was mesmerized by those deep dimples that she could practically drown in.

“Is that a fact? Well, I sure hope you stuck to the speed limit, or I might have to give you a ticket,” Nicole drawled, hooking her thumbs in her belt and leaning back against the edge of her desk.

Waverly crossed the distance between them. She tucked a wayward lock of red hair behind Nicole’s ear before pulling her head down and kissing her soundly. Pushing aside the collar of Nicole’s uniform shirt, she lowered her head and nipped at the pale, creamy skin beneath, smirking at the sharp hiss she received in response. Slowly, she ran her tongue over the bite mark to soothe it.

“Waves. Waverly. Wait,” Nicole drew back, breathless and flushed. “I—I’m working, baby.”

Waverly pointedly looked around the empty station.

“Nicole, there is absolutely no one here.”

“I know, but...”

Nicole’s halfhearted protest was cut off abruptly as Waverly surged forward and claimed her lips again. A soft moan escaped her throat as their tongues began an intricate dance, each battling for dominance. Then, Nicole’s hands were on her hips, pulling their bodies even closer together, and Waverly felt like every inch of her was on fire.

Sighing, she tilted her head as Nicole trailed hot, wet kisses up her neck and nuzzled at the sensitive spot behind her ear. Hands slipped beneath the hem of her sweater and slid up her sides. She felt the hitch in Nicole’s chest and the swift intake of breath as the redhead’s fingertips brushed the sides of her bare breasts.

“Waverly Earp, you’re not wearing a bra,” Nicole said with a grin, slowly running her fingers across the swell of her breasts.

“Really?” Waverly replied innocently. “Must’ve forgotten to put it on.”

Nicole laughed, wicked and throaty, and Waverly felt the telltale flutter of lust low in her stomach. She tugged Nicole’s uniform shirt loose from her pants and slipped her own hands underneath, eager for the contact.

“You know what I think?” Nicole murmured, returning to her languid exploration of Waverly’s neck. “I think you came down here just to seduce me.”

“Excellent deductive skills, Officer,” Waverly praised her.

A louder, needier moan burst from her lips as teasing fingers grazed her already aching nipples. She arched her back, gasping as Nicole slid a thigh between her own, creating a delicious pressure that begged for release. Lightly, she raked her own fingernails across Nicole’s back, delighting in the shiver as the redhead responded to her touch.

“Baby, we should take this someplace a little more comfortable,” Waverly whispered, nibbling at Nicole’s earlobe.

“Mmhmm,” Nicole murmured, backing her towards Nedley’s office door.

Moving in unison, they sank down upon the slightly lumpy couch, and Waverly quickly rid Nicole of her bulky utility belt. She lifted her arms, allowing Nicole to tug her sweater up and over her head. Hungry eyes gone dark with desire swept across her body, and Waverly’s pulse quickened as Nicole licked her lips in anticipation.

“God, Waves,” Nicole exhaled slowly. “You’re so beautiful.”

A fresh flood of arousal pooled between Waverly’s thighs, and she squirmed against the leg that Nicole held firm between her own, trying to find the right angle to relieve the mounting pressure. She grabbed two fistfuls of Nicole’s shirt and pulled the redhead down on top of her.

Teeth grazed along her collarbone before dropping lower, and then lower still. Lips closed over her nipple, and Nicole’s very talented tongue swirled lazy circles around the sensitive peak. Waverly’s head fell back against the armrest, and she groaned long and loud.

“Nicole, please,” she panted, rocking her hips upwards, searching for the friction she so desperately needed.

Releasing the captive flesh between her teeth, Nicole pushed herself up, ignoring Waverly’s disappointed whimper for a moment. With one smooth motion, she stripped off her own shirt, leaving her in a navy blue sports bra. A soft moan of her own escaped as Waverly palmed her breasts through the soft cotton.

“What do you need, baby?”

“You,” Waverly pleaded. “I need you.”

“Oh, baby...you have me. You’ve always had me,” Nicole whispered, gently lowering herself back down. “I love you so much, Waverly.”

Waverly loved this moment. The solid weight above her, the way Nicole worshipped every inch of her. She’d always felt so invisible, but here, like this, she felt alive. Warm brown eyes gazed down at her in adoration, and Waverly felt herself getting lost in them. Nicole _saw_ her. _Loved_ her. _Wanted_ her.

Nicole’s fingers slipped below the elastic waistband of her yoga pants and stopped, waiting for permission to continue. Waverly nodded, placing her own hand over Nicole’s and urging her lower. She shuddered as long fingers slid through the silky wetness gathered between her legs.

Nicole was in no hurry. She never was. She stroked and teased, exploring every fold, waiting for a signal from the woman writhing beneath her. Waverly’s hips jerked and she gasped as Nicole’s thumb glided across her most sensitive spot. She was already close. So close. And Nicole seemed to know it.

Waverly’s head tipped back and she let out a long, shaky sigh as Nicole found her way home, filling her. They moved as one, and the pressure built and built until Waverly broke. She cried out as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, leaving her shaking and spent.

“I’ve got you, Waves. I’ve got you,” Nicole murmured against her hair, holding her close until the last spasm left her.

“Wow. That was...wow,” Waverly breathed once she could trust herself to speak.

“Mmmm,” Nicole agreed, peppering Waverly’s jaw with soft kisses.

With a surprising show of strength, Waverly put her hands against Nicole’s chest and shoved, flipping the redhead onto her back. Straddling her, she rolled her hips, smirking as Nicole growled at her playfully.

“Ready for round two?” She asked with a wink.

Somewhere in the outer office, the phone began to ring.

“Shit!” They exclaimed together.

With a mumbled apology, Nicole disentangled herself from Waverly, scooped up her shirt, and lunged for the phone on Nedley’s desk.

“Purgatory Sheriff’s Department, Officer Haught speaking.”

Waverly let out a mildly annoyed sigh as she picked up her hastily discarded sweater and put it back on, biting her lip as the rough fabric rubbed against her still highly sensitive skin. She leaned back against the couch, watching Nicole open and close desk drawers until she found a pad of paper and a pen.

“Uh-huh,” Nicole said into the receiver, pausing to slip her shirt over her head. “I see. Are you sure it wasn’t a cat?”

Even halfway across the room, Waverly could hear the indignant squawking on the other end, and she choked back a laugh. Nicole closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, waiting for an opportunity to get a word in.

“No, of course not, Mrs. Adams. I didn’t mean to suggest that you were seeing things. I’ll be right there.”

Nicole hung up the phone and turned to Waverly, a look of consternation creasing her forehead.

“I’m sorry, baby. I have to—“

“I know, I know. You have to go,” Waverly cut her off with a wave of her hand.

Nicole gave her a lopsided smile as she tucked her shirt in and buckled her belt into place.

“One of the hazards of marrying a cop, babe,” she said. “You can still back out, ya know?”

Laughing, Waverly rose from the couch and crossed to where Nicole stood, lightly swatting the deputy’s stomach.

“Ha. Not a chance. You’re stuck with me, Officer.”

Nicole caught Waverly’s wrist and lifted it, pressing a tender kiss to the palm of her hand.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” she confessed earnestly.

Waverly melted, and she started to feel the heat rising within her again. Nicole seemed to sense it too, because she suddenly cleared her throat and dropped Waverly’s hand.

“Um...so...Mrs. Adams says there’s some kind of a monster in her cellar. Says she heard a noise and when she opened the door, something was staring at her with glowing yellow eyes and growling. I have to go check it out.”

Waverly rolled her eyes, eliciting a chuckle from Nicole. Sheila Adams was Purgatory’s resident busybody. For as long as Waverly could remember, the woman had called the sheriff at least twice a week to complain about someone or something. And for the last several months, she’d been engaged in a war with her neighbor over the neighbor’s cat.

“Do you think there’s _any_ chance of finding an actual monster in her cellar?” Waverly asked.

“No,” Nicole replied with a mournful sigh. “But I promised her I’d come take a look. I shouldn’t be gone too long, though. You know...if you wanna wait.”

“Go. Do your cop thing,” Waverly told her. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Yeah?” Nicole’s eyes brightened and she gave Waverly a small, hopeful smile.

“Always,” Waverly said softly, returning Nicole’s smile with one of her own.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and hugged her tightly, planting a quick kiss on her forehead before letting go.

“Okay. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Waverly walked her to the front door and watched from the safety and warmth of the office as Nicole slid behind the wheel of her cruiser. She lifted a hand, waving as the young officer drove away, and waited until her taillights vanished into the night before returning to Nedley’s office and stretching out on the couch. She only meant to close her eyes for a moment, but soon, she was sound asleep.

She woke to find someone standing over her, shaking her, and she sat up quickly, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

“Nicole? Is everything okay?”

“Sorry to disappoint, baby girl. It’s just me.”

Frowning in confusion, Waverly found herself face to face with her sister. Her not-at-all drunk, wide awake at 5 a.m. sister. She rubbed her eyes and blinked again, making sure that she wasn’t dreaming. When Wynonna didn’t disappear, she raised a curious eyebrow.

“Wynonna? What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is it Dolls? Or, oh God...Doc? Did something happen to Doc?”

“Whoa. Slow down, Wave,” Wynonna said. “Everything’s fine. At least, as far as I know.”

Relieved, Waverly rose from the couch and exited the Sheriff’s office. She headed for the break room to get a much-needed cup of coffee with Wynonna following behind her.

“Then why are you here?” She asked over her shoulder.

Wynonna shrugged. “I...uh...I’m actually looking for Nicole.”

“Oh. She’s out on a call,” Waverly told her sister. “Wait...What in the world do you want with Nicole this early in the morning.”

Wynonna had never been anything remotely close to an early riser. In fact, most days it was a miracle if she was out of bed and sober before noon.

“Nothing,” Wynonna replied. “It’s just...she’s been slippin’ me a little something on the side lately.”

The shock on Waverly’s face must have been obvious, because Wynonna laughed and gently punched her sister’s shoulder.

“Relax, baby girl. It’s not like that,” she paused, curling her lips into a lascivious grin. “Although I certainly wouldn’t kick her out of bed, ya know? I mean, have you seen that ass? Well, of course _you’ve_ seen it.”

She yelped, hopping up and down, as Waverly stomped on her foot. Waverly glared at her, unamused, and Wynonna relented.

“Okay, okay. I was joking. Jeez, Wave. Lighten up. When’s the last time you got—“

Waverly cut her off before she could finish.

“Wynonna, don’t you dare finish that sentence!”

A sudden thought occurred to her, and Waverly frowned up at the clock on the wall. She’d slept longer than she’d realized. Shouldn’t Nicole have been back by now? Ignoring Wynonna’s puzzled looks, she hurried back into Nedley’s office and searched through the pockets of her coat until she found her phone. No messages. The first pangs of worry began to gnaw at her.

“Wave? Everything okay?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly put on a brave smile. “I’m sure it’s fine. It’s just...Nicole hasn’t checked in.”

“She’s on a call, right?” Wynonna tried to reassure her sister. “So she’s probably just busy.”

Waverly nodded absently, tapping out a text on her phone. Wynonna was probably right, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Nicole _always_ checked in, no matter how busy she was. To distract herself, she turned her attention to her sister and her mysterious reason for being at the station before dawn.

“You were about to tell me why you’re looking for Nicole,” she prompted.

“Was I? I don’t remember that part,” Wynonna said evasively.

She ducked around her sister, refusing to make eye contact, but Waverly grabbed her arm.

“Wynonna, what’s going on?” Waverly asked, her voice rising. “First, you guys have some kind of big secret, and now I can’t get a hold of her.”

Wynonna frowned, thinking that over. “I don’t really think one thing has anything to do with the other.”

Seeing the scowl on her sister’s face, she threw up her hands and relented.

“Okay, okay! So...you know how you two are getting married and shit, right?”

Waverly’s face softened, and she nodded quietly, giving her sister a small smile.

“Well...I’m not exactly rolling in the riches. As you probably know,” Wynonna continued slowly. “But I really want to give you guys a kickass wedding present. So I’ve been doing a little private investigating on the side. Meet Wynonna Earp, demon detective.”

Waverly stares at her, stunned. “Y-you’re doing _what_?”

Wynonna shrugged, embarrassed. “It’s not that big a deal. Nicole tosses a case my way every once in a while. Shit that isn’t major enough to require actual cops. I chase down the monsters and make a few bucks on the side. Everybody wins.”

Waverly, blinked, still trying to comprehend what her sister was telling her. She had always known that Wynonna loved her, even during those years when she’d been away. And their bond had gotten even stronger since the eldest remaining Earp had come home, and they’d been fighting demons side by side. Still, she couldn’t quite believe that Wynonna would go to that much trouble for _her_.

“Wynonna, you don’t have to do this,” she said softly. “Just having you here is enough. _More_ than enough.”

Impulsively, she pulled her sister into a tight embrace, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall. Wynonna stiffened at first, then relaxed into the hug, drawing back to kiss Waverly’s temple.

“It’s not enough,” Wynonna said, her voice thick with emotion. “Not to make up for all the time I was gone. I should’ve been here for you, baby girl. I should’ve been here, and I wasn’t, and I’m so sorry.”

Unable to hold them back any longer, tears trickled down Waverly’s face. She started to speak but was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. Relief flooded her. Nicole. It had to be.  
Glancing down at the screen, she was surprised to see a number she didn’t recognize, and the apprehension she’d been feeling grew stronger.

“Hello?” She answered the call nervously.

After a moment’s pause, Nicole’s voice came through on the other end.

“Hey, baby. I need you to stay calm, okay?”

Nicole’s voice sounded strained and tired, and Waverly bit down on her lip as a dozen scenarios rolled through her head, each worse than the last.

“What’s wrong? Where are you?” She asked, panic rising.

Nicole sighed. “I’m at the hospital.”

“ _What_? Oh my God! What happened? Are you okay?”

Waverly’s knees began to tremble, and she felt as if the air was being squeezed from her lungs. Wynonna, alerted by the concern in her sister’s voice, wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her.

Most of the time, she loved that Nicole was a cop. She loved that Nicole was brave and kind, and that she went out of her way to help anyone in need. But every time the deputy answered a call, Waverly knew there was a chance that she might be injured. Or worse. And now Nicole was calling her from the hospital. This was her worst nightmare.

She imagined Nicole lying motionless on the pavement as her life spilled from the bullet wound that tore through her chest. Or bloodied and broken, victim to one of the countless nasty creatures that had taken up residence in Purgatory. God knew it had nearly come true on more than one occasion.

“Waverly, listen to me, okay? I’m fine. Honest,” Nicole’s voice, steady and calm, broke through the spin cycle of fear going around in her mind. “I just...need you to come get me.”

“Nicole, just tell me what happened,” Waverly pleaded.

There was a long pause, and her anxiety continued to rise. Finally, she heard Nicole let out a heavy sigh and a mumbled, muffled response. Waverly frowned in frustration, unable to make out Nicole’s answer.

“Baby? I didn’t get that. Can you say it again?”

“I...fell. I’m okay, but I broke my ankle. So can you please just come get me? I really wanna go home.”

“Oh! Okay. Wynonna and I are on our way,” Waverly said, relieved that it wasn’t anything worse.

After hanging up the phone, Waverly began frantically rummaging through her coat pockets again, this time looking for her keys. Even though, she’d been repeatedly reassured that Nicole was not in any immediate danger, all Waverly could think of was that she was injured and needed her. The keys fell to the floor with a clatter, but before she could reach down for them, Wynonna seized her wrist.

“Whoa. Slow down, Wave. What’s going on? Is Haughtstuff okay?”

Waverly released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Yeah. I mean, I guess so,” she said, sweeping her hair away from her face. “She’s at the hospital with a broken ankle. I have to go get her.”

“Finally kicked someone’s ass a little too hard, huh?” Wynonna joked.

Although on some level, Waverly knew that her sister used humor to hide her concern, she still wasn’t amused. She jerked her arm free and scooped up her keys.

“It’s not funny, Wynonna! She’s hurt and probably in pain, and she needs me. So I have to go. _Now_!”

Instantly, she regretted snapping at her sister. She tried to stammer out an apology, but Wynonna simply shook her head and plucked the keys from her hand.

“Come on, baby girl. I’ll drive.”

Biting her bottom lip anxiously, Waverly followed her sister out the door and climbed into the passenger seat of her jeep. The rain had stopped, leaving behind puddles that glistened on the deserted streets. Patchy tendrils of fog swirled in the breeze, glowing eerily beneath the streetlights as they sped through downtown Purgatory.

“Hey, Wave?” Wynonna spoke up suddenly, glancing sideways at her sister. “It’s just a busted ankle, right? Because you look like...I don’t know...like there’s something more.”

Waverly shook her head and let out a heavy sigh.

“No, it’s just her ankle, I think. _This_ time. But what if...”

“No. Uh-uh. Nope,” Wynonna interrupted with a force that surprised her. “You can’t ever let yourself think like that, Waverly, or you’ll make yourself crazy.”

Waverly opened her mouth to speak, but her indignant retort died on her lips as Wynonna continued.

“You have to live in the now, Wave. You can’t obsess over what _might_ happen. I mean, you think I don’t worry about you every time you walk out of the damn door? It would kill me if anything ever happened to you. But I have to trust that you can take care of yourself, and you have to do the same with Nicole.”

Wynonna paused and took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving the road stretched out in front of them.

“Look, Nicole’s a cop. She’s always gonna be in danger. We hunt demons and other scary things. _We’re_ always in danger. So...live like every moment might be your last, and don’t worry about shit you can’t control.”

“Besides, I figure you’ll probably enjoy playing nurse while Haughtstuff is laid up,” she shuddered dramatically. “Ugh. And now I have a picture of you wearing a sexy nurse uniform. It’s gonna take _at least_ one full bottle of whiskey to burn _that_ image from my brain.”

The corners of Waverly’s lips twitched, but her smile never fully formed. Wordlessly, she resumed staring out the window into the darkness. She could feel Wynonna watching her, though neither sister spoke.

_What if_? That was the whispered question that kept circling around and around in her brain. _What if_? What if it had been worse, and Nicole had been seriously hurt? Or worse. Waverly shivered at the thought.

Soon, they arrived at the hospital, and Wynonna parked the jeep at the curb and hopped out, squinting beneath the harsh fluorescent lights. She glared at the approaching security guard and flashed her badge.

“Back off, buddy. Official business,” she said curtly, nodding in satisfaction as the guard threw up his hands and walked away.

Without waiting for her sister, Waverly hurried inside, stopping at the front desk. The receptionist was on the phone and scribbling notes on a pad of paper, and Waverly tapped her foot impatiently until the woman hung up.

“Hi? Excuse me? I’m looking for my girlfriend. Fiancée, I mean. Nicole. Nicole Haught? She’s a sheriff’s deputy. She was brought in with a broken ankle and I’m here to take her home. To our home. Because we live together. We’re getting married.” Waverly winced inwardly, aware that she was babbling but unable to stop the torrent of words pouring from her mouth.

“Congratulations,” the woman behind the desk said in a bored tone. “What’s the name again?”

“Haught,” Wynonna repeated, stepping forward and slamming her badge down on the desk. “H-a-u-g-h-t. Don’t make me repeat it again.”

The flustered receptionist began tapping keys on the computer in front of her, but before she could give them any information, a familiar voice sounded behind them.

“Fantastic. First I get a four in the morning wake-up call telling me that my best deputy is in the ER, and now I get to deal with not one, but two Earp sisters. There isn’t enough coffee in the world for this,” Sheriff Nedley grumbled.

He looked at Waverly and his stubbled, sleep-lined face softened.

“She’s going to be fine, Waverly,” he assured her. “Stubborn as a mule, though. Refused to take the painkillers until you got here.”

Waverly doubled over as relief flooded her. Even though Nicole had assured her that she was okay, somewhere deep inside, Waverly hadn’t quite believed her. She didn’t resist when Nedley and Wynonna each took an arm and guided her to a chair in the near-empty waiting room. Wynonna dropped into a seat beside her and draped her arm around her sister’s shoulders.

“What the hell happened?” Wynonna asked, looking up at the sheriff.

Nedley snorted and shook his head. “Damndest thing I’ve ever heard. Turns out the monster in Sheila Adams’ cellar was just a hungry raccoon. I’ve told that woman a hundred times she needs to keep a lid on her trash bins. Anyway, Nicole startled the thing and it charged towards her. She slipped and took a tumble down the stairs.”

The sheriff paused and scratched at the whiskers sprouting from his cheek. “You know, Nicole’s one hell of a fine officer. Best I’ve got. But she _is_ a bit accident-prone.”

Waverly frowned as Wynonna burst out laughing beside her. She turned to glare at her sister, but that only seemed to make her laugh harder.

“Oh, come on, Wave! Haught lost a fight with a raccoon! You can’t tell me that’s not at least a little bit funny,” Wynonna panted between peals of laughter.

“She could’ve been seriously hurt, Wynonna!” Waverly shouted. “I mean, I could’ve lost her! I would _die_ if anything happened to her! Do you even care about that?”

Wynonna blinked, surprised, and her mouth snapped shut.

“Of course I care,” she said quietly. “Sorry. I’m an asshole. Look...I’m...really glad she’s okay.”

Waverly sighed and gave her sister a small, tight-lipped smile. A weight settled over her, and she felt like she could barely even breathe. Her shoulders slumped. She looked up at the sheriff, who was shifting uncomfortably in front of her, pretending not to notice the sudden tension between the Earp sisters.

“Can I see her?” Waverly asked softly.

Nedley nodded.

“End of the hall. Last curtain on the left,” he told her, pointing to a double row of curtained exam rooms. “I’ll find the doc so he can get her discharged.”

With Wynonna at her heels, Waverly hurried to the room the Sheriff had indicated. She flung the curtain aside and found Nicole, looking pale and exhausted but otherwise intact, except for the fresh cast covering her right foot and ankle.

“Hey, baby. Thanks for coming to get me,” Nicole greeted her with a tired smile.

“Of course I came for you,” Waverly said, ignoring Wynonna’s muffled snickering behind her.

She sat at the edge of Nicole’s bed and took her hand. Her eyes swept over the redhead, seeking signs of any other injuries. Nicole’s uniform was uncharacteristically disheveled and dirty. Her pants were ripped at the knee, and Waverly could see the white bandage beneath. Her eyes began to water again.

“It’s just a scrape, Waverly. I’m fine. Really,” Nicole said, squeezing her hand.

“I know. I was just really worried,” Waverly said, sniffling.

She lowered her head, examining their intertwined fingers. The small diamond on her left hand sparkled, and she stared at it numbly as the heavy feeling in her chest threatened to crush her. She felt Nicole’s fingers slide beneath her chin, gently tilting her head up until their eyes met.

“Waverly, I’m not going to leave you. I promise,” Nicole told her, giving voice to the fears that had taken hold.

There was so much love and concern shining in Nicole’s eyes. Here she was, lying in a hospital bed with her ankle in a cast, and still her only concern was for Waverly. _God, I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you_ , Waverly thought. She choked back a bitter sob and jerked her hand free, averting her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see the hurt and surprise on Nicole’s face.

“Waves?”

Nicole’s voice was low, barely above a whisper, but Waverly could hear the confusion in it. She stood abruptly, panic rising in her chest. Suddenly, the hospital room seemed much too small and she was painfully aware of Nicole staring at her. The back of her neck prickled, and she could feel Wynonna’s eyes on her too.

“Baby? Is everything okay?” Nicole asked.

Waverly wanted to scream. _No, it isn’t okay! Nothing about this is okay!_ Wynonna had been right before; they were always in danger. She knew that. But the possibility of losing Nicole was more than she could bear. Tears filled Waverly’s eyes as her thoughts drifted to the people she’d already lost. _Mama. Daddy. Willa. Curtis. Shorty. Even Gus had moved away. Everyone I love ends up leaving me and I don’t think I could stand it if I lost you too!_ She closed her eyes and pictured adding Nicole’s name to that list, and the knot in her stomach tightened. She wanted to say all of that, but the words caught in her throat. Instead, she just shook her head and started to back away.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered through the tears that had begun to fall. “I’m so sorry. I can’t do this.”

Waverly turned and ran from the room, ducking under Wynonna’s outstretched arm. She heard her sister’s footsteps behind her, and the sound of Nicole’s voice calling out her name. Still, she kept running, stopping only when she was outside the hospital.

Shivering, partly from the cold and partly from something else that she couldn’t quite name, Waverly wrapped her arms around herself. The knot that had settled into the pit of her stomach seemed to have grown, and she pressed a hand against it.

“Oh god. What did I just do?” She breathed.

“Yeah, I was just about to ask you that,” Wynonna’s voice sounded behind her, startling her. “What the hell, Waverly?”

With a strangled cry, Waverly threw herself into Wynonna’s arms and buried her face in her sister’s shoulder. Wynonna would have questions, but Waverly cut them off before she could ask.

“Wynonna, can you please just take me home?”

Wynonna stared at her for a long moment, and Waverly could see the worried furrow creasing her sister’s forehead. She took a step backwards, dropping her eyes to the pavement to avoid Wynonna’s concerned gaze.

“Please?” She pleaded, her voice breaking.

Wynonna huffed out a quiet breath and nodded.

“Okay. Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Wynonna went back inside the hospital, and Waverly watched through the glass doors as she exchanged a few words with Nedley. The sheriff glanced in her direction, and Waverly looked away quickly, but not before she saw the disappointment on his face.

Wynonna returned, and both Earp sisters climbed into Waverly’s jeep. Wynonna started the engine, letting it idle. Neither sister spoke for a few minutes until Wynonna broke the strained silence.

“Nedley’s gonna take Nicole home,” she said, pausing to give Waverly a chance to speak.

When Waverly remained silent, Wynonna sighed.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, baby girl?”

Waverly turned her face away, staring blankly out the window at the sun that was beginning to peek over the horizon. She felt drained, numb. She shut her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass. Wynonna sighed again but didn’t push her, and Waverly was grateful for that.

They drove the entire way to the homestead in silence. Waverly went inside and sat down at the kitchen table, burying her face in her hands. She was exhausted. The scrape of a chair against the floor shattered the stillness as Wynonna took a seat across from her. She felt her sister’s hand on her arm but didn’t look up.

“Waverly...” Wynonna began tentatively.

Waverly pulled away, shaking her head.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Wynonna.”

Wynonna let out an exasperated huff. She stood, grabbing a bottle of bourbon from the top of the refrigerator. She unscrewed the cap and took a long swallow before passing the bottle to Waverly.

Waverly took a sip, making a face as the alcohol burned her throat on the way down. As she handed the bourbon back to her sister, her phone began to ring. She pulled it from her pocket and stared at the screen. _Nicole_. Her hand flew to her mouth and she shook her head again as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

_I can’t_ , she thought to herself. _God, she must hate me_. Silently, ignoring Wynonna’s raised eyebrows, Waverly carefully set the phone down on the table. Trembling, she stood and walked out of the kitchen. She was halfway up the stairs before it stopped ringing. The silence that followed was deafening, and Waverly could no longer hold back the sobs that she’d been choking down. She threw herself face down on her old bed and burst into tears.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She began going over Operation Get-Waverly-Back in her mind. The first person she needed to recruit to help her was Doc, and Nicole made a mental note to call him in the morning. He was devoted to both sisters, but he seemed to have a particularly soft spot for the youngest Earp, and Nicole was sure he would do anything to make Waverly happy. We have that in common, she thought with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Nicole’s point of view as she deals with the fallout from Waverly leaving her at the hospital. 
> 
> It’s still fairly angsty, but I think there’s light at the end of the tunnel.
> 
> Oh, and by the way, I discovered I couldn’t wrap it up in just two chapters, so there will be a Chapter 3.

Chapter 2

  
The setting sun cast long shadows across the room and as its warmth retreated, a chill permeated the air. Grimacing from the pain in her ankle, Nicole adjusted her position on the couch and pulled a blanket up over her legs. She gazed longingly at the still-unopened bottle of painkillers sitting on her coffee table. Grinding her teeth together, she shook her head and tore her eyes away from the small white bottle. No matter how much pain she was in, now more than ever, she needed to keep a clear head.

She shifted uncomfortably again, this time disturbing the fluffy lump of fur at her feet. She gave the indignant cat an apologetic half-smile.

“Sorry, Janie.” Her words sounded much too loud in the silent and empty house.

Nicole sighed as she reached for one of the dozen water bottles that Nedley had left nearby for her. The sheriff had driven her home from the hospital and had even offered to send his daughter over to keep an eye on her. But Nicole had declined, insisting that she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. After a few gruff words of protest, Nedley had acquiesced, though not before making sure that she had everything she needed within reach.

She checked her phone again, half-heartedly hoping that Waverly had responded to one of her countless voicemails and texts. She scrolled through her messages. Nedley had called twice, and she had several texts from her Sheriff’s Department colleagues. Even Dolls had checked up on her. But there was still no response from Waverly. Nicole’s heart sank and she slumped further back into the couch cushions.

“Come on, baby. Just talk to me,” she whispered.

Calamity Jane jumped up next to her and butted her head against her shoulder. Nicole scratched the cat’s ears absently as she replayed events in her mind yet again. She could still hardly believe that Waverly had abandoned her at the hospital. She’d been injured and more than a little freaked out by how much _worse_ her accident could have been, and Waverly had just _left_. Nicole had been hurt and confused, and although she hated to admit it, even to herself, she’d been angry too.

“How could she do that, Janie?” She demanded of the cat, feeling that spark of outrage burning in her chest again. “I would _never_ leave her alone like that. _Never_.”

Anger gave way to fear and uncertainty as Waverly’s words echoed in her mind. _I can’t do this_. That was the last thing Waverly had said to her, and the memory of it sent a chill through her blood. What had she meant by that? What was the “this” that she couldn’t do anymore? Did Waverly just break up with her?

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut against the sting of tears she felt there. Her hands curled into fists, and her shoulders shook from the strain of fighting back the swells of grief that threatened to engulf her. They’d been so happy and so excited about their future together. At least, Nicole thought they had. And then Waverly had run out of the hospital, and Nicole had watched her entire world crumble around her. The idea of a life without Waverly in it was more than she could bear, and she swore to herself that she would do _anything_ to win her back. Angrily, she shook her head and swiped at the tears trickling down her cheeks.

“This can’t be happening. I am not _letting_ this happen,” she declared, eyeing the crutches propped against the end of the couch.

She sat up, wondering if she could manage to drive herself over to the Earp homestead. Mental calculations flew through her brain. Hobbling to the front door would be easy enough. She could probably even hop down the porch steps, as long as she was careful. The sticking point was the car. No matter which way she looked at it, she couldn’t figure out how to drive without her right foot.

“Shit,” Nicole groaned in frustration, flopping back down on the couch again.

The movement sent another jolt of pain shooting through her leg, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she waited for it to subside. A bitter realization struck her, and she discovered that she didn’t know which hurt worse. Her broken ankle or her broken heart.

From its place on the small coffee table, Nicole’s phone began to ring and she snatched it up quickly, hoping that it was Waverly calling. She looked down at the screen and a sudden rush of fear flooded through her. _Wynonna_.

“Wynonna? What’s wrong? Is-is it Waverly? Is Waverly okay?”

Questions tumbled from her lips as Nicole thought of all the reasons why the eldest Earp might be calling her. Something bad had happened. Maybe Waverly was hurt and needed her. Or maybe Waverly had left town. Maybe Wynonna was calling to tell her that Waverly was gone and she was never coming back.

“How are you holding up, Haught?” Wynonna’s guarded reply came after a few seconds of silence.

“If something’s wrong, I need you to just say it,” Nicole said, her voice breaking.

At the other end, Wynonna went silent again and Nicole braced herself for the heartache that was definitely headed her way. She sucked in a ragged breath, holding it until Wynonna’s voice sounded in her ear again.

“Everything’s fine, Nicole. Or maybe not _fine_ , you know? But...” Wynonna trailed off for a moment. “Look, I was just thinking you might be hungry. I made dinner and there’s leftovers and I thought I’d bring you some.”

Nicole snorted in disbelief. “ _You_ made dinner? And you didn’t burn the homestead down?”

“I can cook!” Wynonna bristled defensively. “Well, sort of. Anyway, don’t be such an asshole! I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

A click signaled the end of the call, Nicole tossed her phone back on the table. Wynonna Earp was coming over. With food. That she made herself. And knowing the Earp heir, probably at least a liter of whiskey. Nicole sighed and wearily dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. _Perfect_ , she grumbled. _This day just keeps getting better and better_.

Frowning, she ran a hand through her hair, wincing as her fingers snagged in unruly tangles. She knew she probably looked like hell. After Nedley had left, she had meant to change her clothes and clean up, but the idea of dragging herself up the stairs had seemed far too daunting. Instead, Nicole had collapsed on the couch to brood and sulk in silence. Consequently, she was still wearing her torn and stained uniform.

“Whatever,” she muttered darkly. “It’s just Wynonna. It’s not like I haven’t seen her covered in all kinds of slime and goo.”

Nicole was considering at least making her way to the bathroom to splash some water on her tear-stained face when someone knocked sharply on her front door. Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall across from her. Only ten minutes had passed. It couldn’t possibly be Wynonna.

Wary, she straightened, reaching for her crutches with one hand and her gun with the other. Concealing the firearm in her waistband, she limped to the door, wincing at the noisy creak and thump of the crutches. Nicole paused, panting from exertion. She lifted a hand towards the curtained window, preparing to pull away the fabric and reveal the identity of her unexpected visitor.

“Nicole? It-it’s me. I-I know you must be super mad. But can I come in? Please?”

Nicole’s eyes widened and she drew in a shaky breath. _Waverly_. Nicole’s stomach churned. Had Waverly come to make their breakup official? Hastily, she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears, and with a trembling hand, she reached for the doorknob.

The door swung open and Waverly stood on the other side, eyes downcast and fixed on the wooden porch beneath her feet. She looked so small and fearful, and Nicole desperately wanted to take her into her arms and tell her that everything would be alright. She wanted to tell Waverly that she loved her, and that there was nothing that would ever change that. She wanted to do something, _anything_ , to bridge this strange and sudden distance between them. Instead, she stayed silent and rooted to the floor, waiting for Waverly to make the first move.

Waverly finally looked up at her, and Nicole’s heart broke a little bit more from the despair and emptiness she saw there. She started to reach for Waverly but froze when the brunette flinched away from her touch. Dejected, Nicole dropped her hand to her side and took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry.

“Can I come in? Just for a minute?” Waverly asked in a barely audible whisper.

Nicole lifted one shoulder in a halfhearted shrug. “You live here, Waverly. Or, at least, I thought you did. You hardly need my permission to enter your own house.”

Heartbreak flitted across Waverly’s face, and her chin dropped. Silently, Nicole cursed herself. That had come out so much harsher than she had intended. She was about to mumble some kind of apology, but Waverly quickly brushed past her and hurried into the living room.

Nicole quietly shut the door but didn’t move from the entryway. She watched Waverly turn on the lights and survey the room with a disapproving frown.

“Why are all the lights off?”

Nicole blinked, thrown by the question. “I, uh, I was sleeping,” she lied.

Waverly looked her up and down then, though she was careful not to meet Nicole’s eyes. The brunette drew her bottom lip between her teeth, and Nicole could tell from the look on her face that Waverly didn’t believe her.

“Yeah. Okay,” Waverly said shortly. “Well, you shouldn’t keep it so dark in here while you’re using those crutches. What if you tripped over something?”

_Yeah, well, you were supposed to be here to take care of me_ , Nicole thought bitterly. She let out a frustrated sigh.

“Fine. I’ll keep the lights on. I’m sure the electric company will _love_ that. Happy now?”

Waverly’s face fell and she turned away, moving towards the stairs.

“Waverly, why are you even here?” Nicole blurted out.

“You don’t want me here,” Waverly said softly, and Nicole wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement.

Adjusting her grip on the crutches, Nicole took a halting step towards her.

“I didn’t say that,” she said. “I’m _glad_ you’re here. I missed you, Waves.”

Waverly backed away, shaking her head. Nicole frowned, perplexed by the panic evident on Waverly’s face.

“I-I’m not staying. I can’t,” Waverly said. “I just...came to make sure you were okay. And to pick up a few things.”

In spite of herself, Nicole exhaled in a rush. It felt like someone had just punched her in the gut. Waverly had come for her things. Waverly was leaving her. Nicole leaned forward slightly, her breath coming in shallow gasps as the room began to slowly spin.

Instantly, Waverly was at her side, hand firm on her arm. Waverly guided her back to the couch and sat her down, handing her a bottle of water.

“Drink,” she commanded. “God, Nicole. You’re white as a ghost. Are you in pain?”

“Am I in pain?” Nicole echoed numbly.

She felt like her heart had just shattered into a million pieces. Her chest ached. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. Her throat had constricted so tightly that she could barely breathe.

“Yeah. You could say that.”

Waverly picked up the bottle of painkillers, examining the unbroken seal. She turned to Nicole, her forehead creased in confusion.

“You’re not taking your pain medication? Why?”

Nicole stiffened. That was an explanation she _really_ didn’t want to get into. Especially not now. Waverly was staring at her, waiting for her to speak. Nicole opened her mouth, but was interrupted when the front door burst open. She pulled Waverly to the side, and her hand automatically went to her gun before her brain registered Wynonna standing in the doorway.

“You should really keep your door locked, Haughtstuff! You never know what might be lurking out there,” Wynonna scolded before realizing that Nicole wasn’t alone.

“Waverly? I thought you said you were going to Chrissy’s,” Wynonna said with a puzzled frown.

“I was. I mean, I am,” Waverly said hurriedly, already moving towards the door.

She locked eyes with Nicole for the briefest of moments before tearing them away. “I have to go,” she whispered before turning and walking out the door.

“Waverly, wait!”

Wynonna set the paper bag she was carrying down on the floor before following her sister out to the porch. Nicole could hear low, muffled voices as the Earp sisters argued.

“You’re making a huge mistake, baby girl!” Nicole heard Wynonna shout as footsteps retreated away from the house.

After a moment, Wynonna returned. She retrieved the bag she’d brought and plopped it down on the table in front of Nicole, sweeping aside the empty water bottles and the half-eaten sandwich that Nedley had left her.

“PB & J, Haught? Really? What are you, _twelve_?” Wynonna scoffed, eyebrows raised.

“I like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,” Nicole muttered sullenly.

“Yeah, you would,” Wynonna retorted.

Nicole glanced up at her miserably, and Wynonna’s face softened. The Earp heir gingerly perched herself on the edge of the table, her leather pants creaking as she sat.

“Nicole, listen to me, okay? Waverly loves you. She’s just...she’s confused. Give her some time to figure shit out.”

“Confused about _what_? Wynonna, what the hell is going on?”

Wynonna sighed. “I don’t...I shouldn’t...I can’t tell you that. You need to talk to Waverly.”

Nicole threw up her hands. “How am I supposed to talk to her when she won’t stay in the same room with me? Obviously she doesn’t want to be with me anymore!”

Wynonna blinked, surprised. “Wait, did she say that? She didn’t say that.”

“She came to get some of her things,” Nicole said flatly.

Wynonna shrugged. “Oh. Well, that doesn’t mean anything. You know Waverly. She can’t sleep without certain things.”

Nicole considered that. Wynonna had a point. Waverly really couldn’t sleep unless she was wearing one of Nicole’s Purgatory Sheriff’s Department t-shirts. And she definitely couldn’t be without all of her carefully chosen and almost obsessively arranged blankets. Maybe Wynonna was right, and Waverly just needed a little bit of space. She could be patient for a few days, couldn’t she? Nicole lowered her chin to her chest and took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm and focus herself.

The rustling of paper caught her attention, and Nicole jerked her head up sharply. Wynonna was rummaging through her paper bag, oblivious to Nicole’s perturbed glare. Irritation morphed into curiosity as her girlfriend’s sister began to pull containers out and line them up on the table beside her. First out, of course, a bottle of tequila. Nicole’s eyebrows shot up appreciatively. It was the good stuff; not the swill that Wynonna usually drank.

“Doc sends his regards,” Wynonna said, handing her the bottle.

Nicole broke the paper seal with her thumbnail and unscrewed the cap. She brought the bottle to her lips and tipped her head back, letting some of the clear liquid slide down her throat. Her eyes watered from the burn that followed the alcohol’s path, but she felt herself beginning to relax as a pleasant warmth spread through her stomach.

“Good shit, yeah?” Wynonna grabbed the bottle and took a swallow before passing it back.

Nicole nodded. “Top shelf,” she agreed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“What else did you bring?” The redhead asked, casting a dubious glance at the plastic containers that Wynonna was stacking.

Wynonna lifted the lid off of one and waved the contents under Nicole’s nose. The smell of ketchup and molasses was overpowering, and Nicole’s stomach lurched uncomfortably. Inside the container, chunks of something that looked like hot dogs swam in an ocean of soupy baked beans.

“Wynonna’s Weenie Surprise!” Wynonna announced proudly.

Nicole fought back the urge to gag. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers. She really was a little bit hungry, now that she thought about it, and she hoped that Wynonna had brought something that might actually be edible.

“Wynonna, please don’t ever use the words “weenie” and “surprise” together in my house ever again,” Nicole pleaded. “What else have you got?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Your loss. More weenies for me.”

“Yes, Wynonna. You can have all the weenies,” Nicole responded dryly.

She caught the next container that Wynonna flung at her and cautiously lifted the corner of the lid, bracing herself for another assault on her senses. She sighed, relieved. Macaroni and cheese. _Real_ cheese. Not the vegan cheese that Waverly usually made her eat. Although she’d mostly grown accustomed to Waverly’s vegan diet, Nicole had to admit that she still occasionally craved certain things. Mac and cheese being high on her list.

Wynonna removed one final item from her bag, tossing it to Nicole. The redhead caught the jar with one hand, spinning it around to read the label. It was her favorite organic, honey-roasted peanut butter.

Wynonna cleared her throat softly. “Waverly sent that. She said you were almost out.”

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Nicole’s lips. Waverly had sent her peanut butter, and Nicole strongly suspected that she’d been the mastermind behind the macaroni and cheese, as well. Wynonna showing up with both of her favorite comfort foods was too much of a coincidence.

Nicole’s smile grew wider, as a seed of hope bloomed in her chest. If Waverly had sent her food, that meant that Waverly still cared enough to make sure she didn’t starve to death. And as long as Waverly still cared about her, there was a chance. There _had_ to be. But first, she had to figure out exactly what had gone wrong.

“What are you grinning at?” Wynonna asked, staring at her curiously.

“Nothing,” Nicole replied.

She handed the food back to Wynonna and pointed towards the kitchen. “Forks are in the drawer next to the sink.”

Wynonna nodded and took the containers into the kitchen. In a minute, Nicole heard the clatter of silverware, and then the hum of the microwave. She winced at the sounds of splatter hitting the sides.

While Wynonna was occupied, Nicole began to formulate a plan. The eldest Earp was good at keeping secrets, but Nicole was a cop and part of her job included getting people to talk, even when they didn’t want too. The redhead eyed the bottle of tequila thoughtfully. The alcohol would be helpful. As Wynonna got drunker, her lips definitely got looser. One way or another, Nicole wanted some answers. And if she couldn’t get them out of the Earp sister that she was madly in love with, then she would drag them out of the other.

Nicole was ready when Wynonna returned. She took the bowl of macaroni and cheese and shoveled a forkful into her mouth, hissing as the melted cheese burned her tongue. Wynonna flopped into the armchair opposite her and leaned back, draping one leg over the armrest. Nicole waited until she was settled.

“Wynonna?” She began slowly.

“Hmmm?” Wynonna mumbled around a mouthful of her franks-and-beans concoction.

“You know Waverly won’t eat any of this stuff, right?”

Wynonna swallowed and used her sleeve to wipe a smear of sauce from the corner of her lips.

“I used those weird, veggie hot dogs, just for her,” Wynonna paused. “I mean, what’s the point of meatless weenies anyway? It’s like non-alcoholic beer. Why bother if you’re just gonna take out all the good shit?”

“But...Waverly still wouldn’t eat it?” Nicole asked.

“I didn’t say that,” Wynonna said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“No, you didn’t,” Nicole agreed hastily. “I just figured since you had so much leftover...”

Wynonna relaxed slightly and shrugged as she took another sip from the now half-empty bottle of tequila. “She said she wasn’t hungry. I did get her to eat some toast and drink a cup of that hippie herbal tea that she likes.”

Nicole let that sink in. “Okay, well, maybe she’s sick? That might make her lose her appetite. Or is she really that mad at me?”

Wynonna’s head snapped up. “She’s not mad at you, you idiot. I told you. Waverly loves you. She’s scared she’s gonna lose you.”

“Wait. What?” Nicole blinked, confused.

“What?! I didn’t...aw, shiiiit,” Wynonna groaned.

“She’s scared of losing me? Why? I’m not going anywhere.”

Nicole stopped abruptly as understanding began to dawn on her. Waverly was scared of _losing_ her. The accident. The hospital. Suddenly it was all starting to make sense. Nicole leaned back against the couch cushions as she examined this new piece of information.

“I got hurt, and it scared her,” Nicole said softly, talking mostly to herself. “So she ran away.”

She heard Wynonna sigh, and then the heavy thump of her boots hitting the floor as Waverly’s sister spun around to face her.

“She ran,” Wynonna repeated with a sardonic twist of her lips. “Apparently it’s an Earp family skill. Although, I hoped Waverly wouldn’t swim in that particular gene pool.”

Wynonna offered the bottle of tequila to Nicole, who declined it with a shake of her head. Shrugging, Wynonna took another long swallow from it, smacking her lips loudly. She leaned forward, looking Nicole directly in the eye.

“I can’t betray Waverly’s trust. I hope you know that,” she said seriously.

“I know,” Nicole answered earnestly, ignoring the persistent throbbing in her ankle.

“So I can’t tell you anything she said,” Wynonna continued. “But I can tell you this much...we Earps don’t exactly have a great track record with the people that we love. They end up either leaving us, or...”

“Or they wind up dead,” Nicole finished.

“Yeah. That,” Wynonna muttered. “When you told her you were at the hospital...well, you pretty much know the rest.”

Nicole nodded. She was beginning to understand everything so much better. Waverly worried about her more than she had ever let on, more than Nicole had ever known. It made perfect sense. Every time Waverly left to go demon hunting with Wynonna, her own stomach was tied in knots until her girlfriend returned safely to her. She pressed her fist to her mouth in horror, suddenly realizing just how much tragedy Waverly had already suffered in her life. Practically everyone she loved had either abandoned her or been killed.

“Oh my god,” Nicole breathed out. “Why didn’t I see this before? How could I be so stupid?”

Wynonna waved a dismissive hand at her. “If you ask me, you’re _both_ idiots.”

Nicole pushed herself up from the couch, grimacing as she tried to balance all of her weight on her left leg. She’d drunk just enough tequila to make her slightly dizzy, and as she reached for her crutches, she tipped dangerously to one side. Wynonna leaped to her feet and grabbed her, steadying her, even though the Earp heir was swaying a bit too.

“Whoa! Where do you think you’re going?” Wynonna challenged her.

“I need to go talk to Waverly!”

Nicole struggled to pull her arm free from Wynonna’s grasp, stumbling slightly. She put too much pressure on her injured right ankle and cried out. Her vision swam and sweat broke out on her forehead. Wynonna seized both of her shoulders and shoved her back down on the couch.

“Sit your ass down, Haught! I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be on your feet, and Waverly will kill us both if you do something dumb and get hurt again.”

“But...” Nicole protested.

“Sit,” Wynonna repeated, grinning and patting Nicole’s head. “Good puppy!”

Nicole growled in frustration. “Stupid Sheila Adams and her stupid raccoon!”

Wynonna snorted and chuckled. “I still can’t believe you lost a fight with a raccoon!”

Nicole folded her arms across her chest and glared at her. Wynonna laughed harder, wiping at her eyes.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry,” Wynonna managed breathlessly. She paused to compose herself. “Here’s the thing, Haughtshot. I’m not letting you leave here. But I will help you figure out how to talk to Waverly, because I honestly can’t take another day of you two moping around all the time.”

“Fine,” Nicole said through gritted teeth. She looked down at herself. “As long as you’re being helpful, do you think you can bring me a change of clothes?”

Wynonna nodded, heading for the stairs. “Sure. But I draw the line at giving you a sponge bath.”

She paused, halfway to the second floor and turned back towards Nicole. “I’m not gonna find anything freaky in your bedroom, am I? Because I really don’t need to know what you do with my baby sister.”

“Stay out of my nightstand and you’ll be fine,” Nicole shot back.

Wynonna shuddered. “Just for that, I’m not bringing you any clean underwear,” she called over her shoulder as she stomped the rest of the way up the stairs.

Nicole listened as Wynonna opened and closed drawers and rummaged through her closet. She needed to see Waverly. To tell her that she understood her fears, and that she shared them. Most of all, she needed to tell Waverly that she loved her, and that she would do everything in her power to keep herself safe. So that Waverly would never have to know the pain of losing her. But how was she supposed to do any of those things when Wynonna wouldn’t let her out of the house? Slowly, an idea began to take shape, and Nicole brightened, a smile curving her lips.

“Yeah,” she said to the cat watching her from the foot of the stairs. “Yeah, Janie. This is _totally_ gonna work.”

Wynonna stayed long enough to make sure that Nicole managed to change her clothes without tripping and falling into the tub. After she left, Nicole stretched herself out on the couch, gingerly propping her foot up on a pillow. Headlights beamed through her front window, sweeping across the living room, and Nicole rolled her eyes. Before leaving, Wynonna had called Nedley, and the sheriff had assigned an officer to sit outside her house.

“So you don’t do something crazy, like try to chase after Waverly in the middle of the night,” Wynonna had told her after an awkward hug.

Now that she was alone again, Nicole had time to think and to process everything that had happened. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back, and the memory of Waverly running out of her hospital room rose in her mind again. This time though, instead of focusing on her own hurt feelings, Nicole saw the fear and anguish on Waverly’s face, and she sighed heavily. She still wasn’t exactly thrilled that Waverly had chosen to flee instead of just _talking_ to her, but now that she understood, she had faith that they could work things out.

She began going over Operation Get-Waverly-Back in her mind. The first person she needed to recruit to help her was Doc, and Nicole made a mental note to call him in the morning. He was devoted to both sisters, but he seemed to have a particularly soft spot for the youngest Earp, and Nicole was sure he would do anything to make Waverly happy. _We have that in common_ , she thought with a small smile.

Exhaustion began to settle over her, clouding her mind and making it difficult to focus. Suddenly, Nicole was acutely aware of every scrape and bruise she’d suffered from her fall. The painkillers called to her seductively. _Maybe just one_ , she reasoned before shaking her head firmly. _No. Not going down that road again_ , she reminded herself. There was ibuprofen in the kitchen; that would have to do.

Groaning, Nicole pushed herself up from the couch and hobbled slowly into the kitchen. Calamity Jane followed her, spinning in circles around her and meowing insistently. Nicole glanced at the cat’s still half-full food dish and rolled her eyes.

“You’ve got plenty of food, Janie. Don’t think you’re gonna con me into feeding you again.”

Calamity Jane gave her an offended glare before stalking back to the living room. Nicole watched, amused and a bit envious, as the cat jumped up on the armchair, curled up, and immediately went to sleep.

“Sleep. Yeah. Sleep would be good,” she muttered, turning back to the counter.

She shook two ibuprofen tablets out into the palm of her hand, then as an afterthought, added two more. She popped them into her mouth, and balancing delicately on one foot, reached up into the cupboard for a glass. For the first time, she truly appreciated her height advantage.

On her way back to the living room, Nicole paused, glancing up at the stairs. The bed would be way more comfortable than the couch, and she figured she could probably manage to get herself upstairs if she really wanted to. She let out a sigh. Sleeping in their bed without Waverly at her side, without the smell of her coconut shampoo tickling her nose, without the warmth of Waverly’s body pressed into hers, that would be impossible.

Once again, she was struck by how empty and lonely the house seemed. Everywhere she looked, Nicole saw memories of Waverly, memories of her and Waverly together. In the kitchen, sipping coffee and making breakfast on a rare lazy morning when neither one of them had to work. Curled up on the couch, eating popcorn and watching whatever cheesy movie Waverly had picked out for them. In bed, hands and lips making languid explorations of each other.

“I miss you, baby,” Nicole whispered into the stillness. “It’s only been a day, but I already miss you so much.”

With a heavy heart, she made her way back to the couch and her makeshift bed. Tomorrow would be a better day, she decided. Tomorrow would be the day that she brings Waverly home. Nicole smiled, brightened by the thought. She stretched out and closed her eyes, meticulously going over every detail of her plan to win Waverly back. Soon, her fatigue claimed her and she finally drifted off to sleep.

“Waverly!”

A shout tore from her lips, and Nicole awoke wild-eyed and drenched in sweat. She pushed damp hair off her forehead and took a shaky breath, trying to slow her racing pulse. The nightmare was only a hazy memory now, but it still filled her with a sense of dread.

Pounding on her front door startled her, and she pushed herself up off the couch, grimacing at the stiffness in her back and neck.

“Haught? You okay in there?”

Nicole rolled her eyes and groaned at the sound of her coworker’s voice. Slowly, she made her way to the door, blinking at the brilliant sunlight streaming in through the curtains.

“I’m fine, Lonnie,” she said, opening her door to find Officer Lonnie Freeman standing on her porch, one hand on the gun at his hip.

He regarded her dubiously, his eyes flicking over her shoulder to sweep the interior of her house. The grip on his gun tightened as Calamity Jane bounded down the stairs and hissed at him.

“Don’t shoot my cat,” Nicole warned him irritably.

“I heard screaming,” he said, frowning.

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, trying to work out the kinks there. “I’m fine,” she repeated.

“Just a bad dream,” she added when he still didn’t move.

He relaxed finally and gave her an easy grin. “Okay, then. Sorry to wake you. It’s just that the old man would kill me if anything happened to you on my watch.”

Nicole ran a hand through her hair as she tried to hide her annoyance. Damn that man for thinking she needed a babysitter. She loved Nedley like a father, but unfortunately that often meant dealing with the sheriff’s healthy overprotective streak. And although she knew the man meant well, she really wasn’t in the mood for his patriarchal bullshit today.

“You know, Lonnie, I’m totally okay. You really don’t have to stay,” she said, plastering on her best fake smile. “I’m sure you’d rather get inside somewhere warm, right? And I swear I’ll call in if I need anything.”

Lonnie scratched his head. “I don’t know, Haught. I’m already in the doghouse with Nedley.”

“Yeah, well, you moved his mug. Everybody knows you don’t touch Nedley’s mug,” Nicole muttered under her breath.

She exhaled slowly and pushed a lock of hair off her forehead. Her plan definitely wasn’t going to work if Nedley essentially had her under house arrest. If she was getting out of this house today, she needed accomplices, and a smile tugged at her lips as she thought of the perfect pair.

“Okay, Lonnie. You win,” she said, raising her hands in mock surrender. “But you don’t have to freeze your butt off in your car. Come on inside and I’ll make you some coffee.”

Nicole moved to one side, turning her head to shush the cat growling beneath the armchair. Her irritation increased as Lonnie hesitated in the doorway. She wondered how he ever got through the academy; the man couldn’t make decisions, even when it was something as simple as choosing a donut. Finally, he gave her a sheepish nod and slipped past her into the house.

“It is cold out there,” he admitted. “Fresh coffee would be great. But I can make it. You should probably sit down. Kitchen, right?”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Nicole simply smiled and nodded. Once Lonnie headed for the kitchen, she sat down on the couch, ignoring the renewed throbbing in her ankle as she reached for her phone and dialed.

“Hey. Sorry, I know it’s early, but I need your help,” she said to the man on the other end.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, eyes darting towards the kitchen every few seconds. Quickly, she outlined her plan, nodding in satisfaction as her partner in crime grumbled his agreement.

“You want cream or sugar?” Lonnie poked his head around the doorway, and Nicole surreptitiously clutched her phone to her chest.

“Nope. Just black,” she replied.

He let out an impressed whistle. “Damn, Haught. You’re hardcore.”

After Lonnie returned to the kitchen, Nicole softly murmured a few more instructions into her phone before hanging up. By the time her colleague came back with a steaming mug in each hand, she was leaning against the couch cushions and trying her best to look innocent. Nicole took one of the mugs from him and sipped carefully. She let out a grateful sigh. Lonnie was terrible at so many things, but at least he could make a decent cup of coffee.

“It’s good,” she said, lifting her mug towards him. “Thanks.”

He grinned at her, wordlessly holding up the TV remote. Nicole nodded, and soon, Lonnie was sitting in the armchair, happily watching a baking competition show that Waverly sometimes made her watch. Nicole’s eyebrows lifted and the corner of her mouth twitched in amusement as they sat in an easy silence, enjoying their coffee.

Forty-five minutes and two cups later, Nicole heard the sound of two sets of tires crunching against gravel. One set stopped out front, while the other set continued around the side of the house. She glanced sideways at Lonnie, but he was absorbed in a beer ad, laughing loudly and completely oblivious to the new arrivals. He jumped, sloshing liquid over the side of his mug, when someone rapped sharply on the door.

Nicole suppressed a grin as she rose and limped awkwardly to the door. Jeremy stood on her porch, fidgeting nervously and sweating in spite of the bite in the air. He gave her an exaggerated wave.

“Hey, Nicole! I, uh, I came by to pick up that stuff you wanted,” he stammered, putting air quotes around the word _stuff_.

“I mean...I have to go to the cleaners anyway,” he continued, his voice rising to an unnaturally loud volume. “So I might as well take some stuff for you, too. You know, since you can’t go yourself right now.”

“Jeremy, calm down! You’re gonna blow everything!” Nicole hissed under her breath, glad that Lonnie was too clueless to notice Jeremy’s odd behavior.

“I’m sorry!” Jeremy apologized through clenched teeth. “I’m a terrible liar! It makes me wanna—“

“Okay, Jeremy,” Nicole cut him off quickly. “The stuff you need is in a garment bag in my closet upstairs.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened in alarm and he shook his head frantically.

“Nicole, I can’t go in your bedroom,” he protested in a strangled whisper.

“Why the hell not?” Nicole asked, genuinely baffled by his reaction.

He flushed. “It’s just...I...uh...you...you’re a _girl_! I’ve never been in a-a _girl’s_ room before!”

Nicole clapped a hand over her face, biting back an annoyed groan. She breathed out in a huff.

“Jeremy,” she began slowly, trying to control her temper. “It’s just a room. There’s nothing special or mystical about it. I promise.”

“So I’m not gonna see your...you know...”

Jeremy flapped his hands wildly in front of his body, and Nicole felt her already frayed nerves snap.

“Are you kidding me?” She demanded, her voice rising. “First Wynonna, now you? Do you guys honestly think I just leave sex toys scattered all over my bedroom floor?”

The mention of sex toys finally got Lonnie’s attention, and he stared open-mouthed at her. Nicole’s face and neck grew hot, and she was certain that her skin had turned the same shade of red as her hair.

“What? Toys? No...” Jeremy backed away, stumbling over his words. “I-I just thought...underwear...a-and, like bras and stuff! Not toys! Never toys! Oh, god. I don’t wanna know about toys...”

Nicole sighed. So far, this was not going the way she’d imagined it, and she fervently hoped the rest of her plan would go far more smoothly.

“Jeremy, just get the bag,” she said, biting off every word.

Jeremy scrambled up the stairs, tripping halfway up. Lonnie rose from his seat, his eyes looking everywhere except at Nicole.

“Uh, maybe I should go back out to the car,” he mumbled.

Nicole sucked in a breath. If Lonnie returned to his squad car, there was no way she’d be able to leave without him seeing it immediately. Tears of frustration began to well in her eyes.

“Hey, Lonnie!” Jeremy called down from the top of the stairs, reappearing with a black garment bag in his hand. “I was, uh, I was just wondering...do you like Star Trek?”

Turning her body slightly to block Lonnie’s view, Nicole gave Jeremy a grateful thumb’s up. As the BBD scientist descended the stairs, chattering excitedly, he handed Nicole the garment bag and she draped it over her arm as she adjusted her crutches, wincing at the soreness underneath her arms. She began slowly edging towards the kitchen, careful not to call attention to herself.

“So which captain do you like better? Kirk or Picard?” Jeremy was asking.

Nicole hid a smile. She’d heard this argument before. Once, another time that she’d been scheduled for the night shift, BBD had been working late. Bored with her paperwork, Nicole had wandered into the Black Badge offices to find Jeremy in the midst of an impassioned diatribe about Captain Picard’s obvious superiority to Captain Kirk. She had listened for a few minutes before announcing that he was wrong; Janeway was clearly the best Starfleet captain. Jeremy had spluttered speechlessly for a moment before launching into all the reasons why she was wrong.

Dolls had groaned and put his headphones on. Doc had pulled his hat down over his eyes and gone to sleep. Wynonna had thrown her hands up and gone in search of more coffee. And Waverly? Waverly had pretended to scowl at her, but there had been laughter sparkling in her eyes, and later, there had been a few stolen kisses in the file room. Nicole grinned at the memory.

“I like Archer,” Lonnie was saying. “Scott Bakula’s the coolest.”

“Are you _freaking_ kidding me?” Jeremy shouted, his eyes practically popping out of his head.

As she rounded the corner into the kitchen, Nicole raised her eyes towards the ceiling and mouthed a silent thank you. A heated argument had broken out between the two men, giving her the perfect opportunity to slip out, unnoticed. She grabbed her jacket from the back of a kitchen chair and slung it over her shoulder before hurrying as quickly as she could to the back door.

Doc Holliday waited outside, smoking a cigarillo and leaning against the car he had inexplicably named Charlene. He tipped his hat at her and gave her a lazy grin.

“Miss Haught,” he greeted her amiably, sauntering forward to offer his arm and help her navigate the rough, uneven back steps.

“Thanks for coming, Doc,” Nicole said, handing him her crutches and the bag, and allowing the old gambler and gunslinger to assist her into the car.

He removed his hat and held it solemnly to his chest.

“I am at your disposal,” he said, his blue eyes warm, though slightly bleary and bloodshot.

After replacing his hat and carefully adjusting the brim, Doc slid into the driver’s seat beside her. With a mischievous wink, he gunned the engine and sped away, his tires flinging mud behind them.

“Sorry to get you out of bed so early,” Nicole said. “I know we’re not supposed to call you before noon unless it’s an emergency.”

Doc rubbed thoughtfully at the stubble dotting his chin. “Well, now...when it comes to matters of the heart, especially when it involves you and a certain young woman of whom I am also quite fond, I suppose this qualifies as an emergency.”

He glanced in his rear view mirror, scanning for any signs of pursuit. Apparently satisfied that they were not being followed, he turned the wheel sharply, swerving down a little-used side road that led to an abandoned apple orchard. He stopped the car beneath a gnarled old tree and turned to face Nicole.

“Miss Haught,” he began seriously. “While I am perfectly willing to help mend whatever misunderstandings have come between you, might I be so forward as to inquire what exactly happened between you and Waverly?”

Nicole drew in a shuddering breath and began to tell Doc the entire story. By the time she got to the part about Waverly leaving her at the hospital, she realized she was crying.

“Oh, Doc,” she sobbed, leaning into him and burying her face against his shoulder.

He slipped an arm around her, patting her shoulder gently as he waited for her tears to slow.

“What am I even doing?” Nicole asked, doubt creeping in. “What if I’m wrong and there’s nothing left to fix? What if she’s just _done_?”

She blinked as Doc gripped her chin firmly and tilted her face up towards his own. The fierceness in his eyes surprised her.

“Now you listen to me,” he said. “When you find love, real love, you do not ever let it go. Do you understand? You fight and scratch and claw to hold on to it, because you may never find anything like it ever again. And losing that kind of love? That would most certainly be a tragedy.”

“What do I do if she doesn’t want me anymore?” Nicole asked quietly. “How do I make things right between us?”

Doc paused, a faraway look in his eyes. “If I were ever fortunate enough to be loved by someone as exceptional as Waverly Earp, I would do anything, give anything to ensure her happiness.”

Doc smiled and his eyes softened, though they still retained an oddly distant quality. Nicole suddenly realized that he was talking about his own feelings for another Earp sister. Doc cleared his throat and the tips of his ears reddened.

“Do you love her?” He asked abruptly.

“Yes,” Nicole breathed softly.

He nodded approvingly. “And do you believe, in your heart, that Waverly loves you?”

“Yes,” Nicole answered without hesitation.

“Well, then,” Doc said. “It appears to me that you already possess the necessary means to right things between you.”

He chuckled at her perplexed look. “Love, Nicole. Love is all you truly need. Just tell her what’s in your heart, and I believe Waverly Earp will be back in your arms by the end of the night.”

A fresh surge of confidence spread through Nicole’s chest, and she nodded excitedly. Doc was right. They just needed to be honest, really honest with each other. But first, she had to get Waverly to talk to her, and she knew exactly how to do that.

“Does everybody know what they’re supposed to do?” She asked.

Doc’s mustache twitched in amusement. “Indeed. I relayed your instructions most faithfully.”

“Okay.” Nicole leaned back in her seat, resolve steeling her nerves. “Let’s get this party started.”

“As you wish,” Doc said agreeably, starting the car again and pulling back onto the main highway.

“Thank you, Doc.”

Nicole leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. He stiffened and turned his face away, grumbling, but Nicole saw the soft smile playing at the corner of his mouth. She sat back, staring through the windshield as the buildings of downtown Purgatory rose in the distance. _Soon_ , she told herself as they sped towards town. _I’m not giving up on us, Waves. Not ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading and sorry it took longer than I had planned to update.
> 
> As always, your feedback and comments are welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter at @PoptartGinger


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimly, Waverly heard footsteps approaching, and a pair of scuffed and worn black leather boots stopped in front of her. She looked up to find Wynonna scowling down at her.
> 
> “Waverly, what are you doing?” Wynonna asked, her face hard.
> 
> “I screwed up, Wynonna,” Waverly said, her voice breaking.
> 
> Wynonna sighed. She squatted down in front of her sister and put a hand on her knee.
> 
> “Yeah, you did, baby girl. But you can still fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s still a bit more angst to get through, so hang in there.

Chapter 3

 

  
Waverly sighed again as she stared out the window of Wynonna’s truck. It was the fourth time she’d sighed in the last five minutes, and each had been louder and heavier than the previous one. She glanced at Wynonna out of the corner of her eye, but her sister appeared oblivious, humming to herself and tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

“What time did Doc say he needed me?” Waverly asked, pointedly looking at the clock on the dashboard.

She knew perfectly well that Doc had wanted her to pick up a shift at Shorty’s at 5:00. The clock now read 4:56, and they were still five miles from the town limits. Waverly shifted in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. This time, Wynonna got the hint.

“You’re doing Doc a favor,” Wynonna reminded her. “He’s not gonna care if you’re a few minutes late.”

Waverly huffed out an exasperated breath. “Yeah, maybe not. But _I_ care,” she replied sullenly.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and made a face. “You know, Wave, you’ve been Little Miss Bad Mood for almost two whole days. Maybe if you would just—“

Waverly shook her head sadly, her shoulders slumping. “She doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Waverly,” her sister chided her gently.

“What?” Waverly shrugged. “It’s the truth. Probably. I mean...why would she even want to? After what I did? If I was her, I-I’d never want to see me again!”

Wynonna sighed but said nothing else, and Waverly resumed staring gloomily out the window. She had screwed up. Badly. Things with Nicole had been good. Too good, she was forced to admit, and that was something she wasn’t used to. She’d spent months, holding her breath, waiting for something bad to happen, like it always did. And when it hadn’t? When her life with Nicole had only gotten better? Waverly had panicked and completely overreacted at the first hint of trouble.

_And now it’s over_ , Waverly thought miserably. She stared down at the engagement ring on her finger, watching the last rays of sunlight bounce off the stones. She knew she needed to give it back to Nicole, but she hadn’t been able to bring herself to take it off. A single tear trickled from the corner of her eye, and she wiped it away quickly. They were almost to Shorty’s now, and she couldn’t go to work all tear-stained and blotchy. Taking a deep breath, she practiced putting on her Waverly-face, the one she showed most of the town, the one that earned her the title of Nicest Person in Purgatory. She smiled until her cheeks ached.

“What are you doing?” Wynonna asked her curiously.

“Nothing,” Waverly replied shortly.

Wynonna parked along the curb in front of Shorty’s, willfully ignoring the No Parking signs. Together, they walked through the swinging doors and into the saloon, and Waverly was surprised to find the bar almost completely empty.

“Oh, hey,” Rosita looked up from behind the counter where she was polishing a glass.

“Hey,” Waverly returned. “Where is everybody? I thought Doc said he needed an extra pair of hands tonight?”

“Yeah. The bar’s closed to the public tonight,” Rosita explained hastily. “Private party coming in.”

“Yeah?” Waverly frowned. “What private party?”

Rosita shrugged and carefully set her glass down on a rack before picking up another one and holding it up to the light, inspecting it for spots.

“No clue. Probably a bunch of stuck up assholes from the City. You know the type.”

Waverly groaned. She did know the type. Every now and then, businessmen from the big City rented out Shorty’s for the evening, looking for an _authentic_ small town bar atmosphere. They came in with their fancy suits and their expensive watches, ordered the cheapest beer they had on tap, and generally became obnoxiously and aggresively drunk. Even worse, they were almost always lousy tippers.

“Great. That’s just what I need,” Waverly groused. “Perfect ending to a perfectly awful week.”

Rosita gave her a sympathetic smile and leaned across the scarred wooden bar towards her. She reached out and grabbed Waverly’s wrist.

“Hey, I get it. We’ve all been there, you know?” She commiserated. “But as long as you’re fighting off drunk, handsy assholes, at least your mind will be off your other problems, right?”

“Yeah. I guess so,” Waverly replied unenthusiastically.

The last time she’d worked a private party like this, Nicole had sat in a booth in the corner all night, in full uniform, glowering at anyone that got a little too familiar with her. Waverly smiled a little bit at the memory, but then pushed it away. _No_ , she told herself firmly. _You have to forget about Nicole. At least for a few hours._

Suddenly, Waverly realized that Rosita was speaking to her, and she shook herself.

“Sorry?” She said with an apologetic smile.

“I said I need to go upstairs and change,” Rosita repeated slowly. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay by yourself for a few minutes?”

Waverly waved a hand at her. “Sure. Go. Besides, I’m not exactly alone,” she said, tilting her head towards Wynonna, who was lazily rolling balls across the pool table.

“Right,” Rosita nodded, exchanging a quick glance with Wynonna. “Okay, then. Back in a few.”

Once Rosita had gone, Wynonna sidled up to the bar and nudged her sister in the ribs.

“Hey, Wave, pour me a beer, would ya?”

Waverly rolled her eyes as she moved behind the counter and began organizing bottles.

“Pour your own beer, Wynonna. You’re perfectly capable.”

Wynonna leaned her elbows on the top of the bar and grinned.

“Yeah, but you know Doc doesn’t like it when I go behind the counter.”

“That’s because you drink all his liquor and you never pay for anything,” Waverly retorted tartly.

“Ooh. Salty Waverly came to play,” Wynonna teased her, and Waverly relented in spite of herself.

“Fine. _One_ beer.”

Waverly grabbed a clean glass, angled it below the tap and pulled the handle. Cold beer sprayed everywhere, stinging her eyes and drenching her top.

“What the hell?” Waverly sputtered as she grabbed a towel and used it to turn off the tap. “We fixed this over a year ago!”

She bent down, searching for more towels.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions.”

Waverly froze at the sound of the familiar drawl. Slowly, she straightened, eyes wide at the sight of Nicole, leaning in the doorway. Nicole was dressed in her old uniform, complete with khakis and an immaculate white Stetson dangling from her hand, and Waverly was instantly transported back to the first time they had met.

“Nicole,” she breathed softly, drinking in the sight of the tall, redheaded officer grinning crookedly at her.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Wynonna announced.

She leaned over the bar and planted a kiss to her sister’s forehead before winking at Waverly. On her way out the door, Nicole stopped her, placing a hand on her arm.

“Thanks, Wynonna,” the redhead said quietly.

Wynonna gave her a curt nod. “I got her here. Now it’s your job to keep her.”

“I’ll do my best,” Nicole answered as Wynonna slipped out the door and disappeared.

Waverly watched, speechless, her sopping wet shirt temporarily forgotten, as Nicole carefully navigated her way down to the bar, leaning heavily on a pair of crutches. And as the redhead drew closer, she could clearly see the dark half moons under her wide brown eyes, and the beads of sweat standing out against her pale forehead.

Nicole braced herself against the counter, and Waverly could see the way she was gripping the edge to keep her hands from trembling. She wanted to reach out, to cover Nicole’s hand with her own and stroke her thumb across Nicole’s knuckles. It always calmed the redhead when she was nervous.

“So, do you think I could finally get that cappuccino to go?” Nicole asked shyly, biting down on her bottom lip.

Waverly smiled sadly. “You don’t even like cappuccinos.”

“No. I don’t,” Nicole admitted. “But it sounded more romantic than ‘hey, can I get a cup of coffee’, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. I guess it did,” Waverly replied, her voice breaking as she choked back tears. “I wish we could go back. I should’ve just taken you out for that cup of coffee.”

Nicole frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together. “I don’t want to go back.”

Waverly’s stomach twisted in knots, and she could no longer hold back the audible sob that tore loose from her throat. Shaking her head, she backed away until she was pressed against the counter behind her.

“I’m so, so sorry! I ruined everything! You were the best thing that ever happened to me, a-and I blew it!”

Her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears, but Waverly heard the thump and squeak of Nicole’s crutches as she made her way behind the bar, and she felt strong, but gentle hands on her shoulders. She dropped her chin to her chest, unable to look Nicole in the eye, afraid of the anger and disappointment she would find there.

“Waverly.”

Nicole’s hand delicately cupped her cheek, and Waverly desperately wanted to lean into the caress. She wanted to fall into Nicole’s embrace and feel those arms wrap around her, keeping her safe. She wanted to feel Nicole press feather-light kisses to the top of her head while murmuring words of love and encouragement, and deep inside, Waverly knew she could have all of those things. She just had to give Nicole some kind of sign, and she would be forgiven. But Waverly also knew that she didn’t deserve it.

“Waverly, please. Look at me,” Nicole pleaded.

When Waverly still didn’t move, Nicole let out a sigh and dropped her hands to her sides, and the brunette felt her heart crack just a little bit more.

“Okay. Then just listen,” Nicole said, and Waverly could hear the frustration in her voice.

“I don’t want to go back, Waverly, because I don’t want to dwell on the past. I want to focus on the future. _Our_ future.”

“What future?” Waverly whispered bitterly, still staring at the floor.

“The future we can still have together.”

Waverly looked up then, her eyes incredulous. She searched Nicole’s face, looking for signs of sarcasm or anger, but she only found love shining from those warm brown eyes. Love, and something that looked a little bit like heartache.

“Nicole, how can you still believe we have a future together?” Waverly demanded. “After everything I did.”

Nicole sighed again and pushed a lock of red hair out of her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably on her crutches and tilted her head towards a booth.

“Can we sit?” She asked.

Waverly nodded and silently led the way over to an empty table. Nicole slid into the seat across from her, groaning in relief.

“That’s better,” Nicole said, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

Nicole reached across the table and took her hand, holding on tight when Waverly tried to pull away.

“Waves,” she began slowly. “I’m not sayin’ it’ll be easy. You...you _hurt_ me. And I’m not sure I’m over that just yet. Maybe I won’t ever be.”

Nicole paused and took a deep breath. “But...I love you, Waverly Earp. And I’m not letting you go without a fight.”

The knot in Waverly’s stomach twisted even tighter, and she jerked free from Nicole’s grasp. Burying her face in her hands, she squeezed her eyes shut as anger began to bubble up inside her.

“Waves? You okay?”

The concern in Nicole’s voice was too much, and Waverly snapped.

“Stop it!” She hissed from between clenched teeth. “Just stop it!”

Waverly lifted her head and stared at Nicole, and the hurt and uncertainty in the redhead’s eyes made her even angrier. Her hands curled into fists. She wanted to scream.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Waverly asked, her voice trembling.

“I-I don’t...” Nicole stammered, blinking at her, forehead creased with confusion.

“Because you shouldn’t be nice to me,” Waverly continued, practically shouting. “I did something unforgivable! I _left_ you! You should be _mad_ at me, not sitting there telling me that you _love_ me!”

Nicole’s eyes flashed, and her shoulders stiffened. “Do you think I’m not angry? God, Waves. I was _so_ mad at first. I needed you, and you just...”

Her voice trailed off, and Waverly could see the tears shining in her eyes. Tears that she had caused, and she hated herself for it. The lump in her throat was making it impossible to breathe, and she stood suddenly, her legs shaking beneath her. The room tilted, and her vision went black around the edges. She needed air.

“I can’t,” she managed to choke out, stumbling away from the table and towards the door. “I’m so sorry.”

She pushed through the doors, stopping on the sidewalk outside. This time, Nicole didn’t call out after her, didn’t say a word, and Waverly’s heart finally just broke. She sank to the ground, her breath coming in great, heaving sobs that shook her entire body. The cold night air cut through her wet clothes, and Waverly began to shiver violently. She drew her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

“I’m so sorry, Nicole. I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you,” she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I’m just so scared.”

Dimly, Waverly heard footsteps approaching, and a pair of scuffed and worn black leather boots stopped in front of her. She looked up to find Wynonna scowling down at her.

“Waverly, what are you doing?” Wynonna asked, her face hard.

“I screwed up, Wynonna,” Waverly said, her voice breaking.

Wynonna sighed. She squatted down in front of her sister and put a hand on her knee.

“Yeah, you did, baby girl. But you can still fix it.”

“I don’t know how,” Waverly whispered hoarsely. “She probably hates me now.”

With a groan, Wynonna sat down beside her and slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Waverly leaned into her and let her grief overwhelm her, her sobs shaking her entire body as her sister held her tight and kissed her temple.

“She doesn’t hate you, Waverly,” Wynonna consoled her. “Honestly, I thought you two were supposed to be the smart ones.”

“I just...I love her so much. I would die if I lost her,” Waverly said.

Wynonna took her chin and turned her head until their eyes met.

“I know you love her. But do you trust her?”

“Yes,” Waverly answered without thinking.

“Then there’s your answer, baby girl. Trust that Nicole loves you enough to keep herself safe for you. Or as safe as anyone can be in this demon-infested shitstorm of a town.”

The weight of Wynonna’s words hit her like a punch to the stomach, and Waverly remembered the conversation they’d had on the way to meet Nicole in the hospital. Wynonna had told her to trust Nicole then, too. She’d told her to live in the moment instead of worrying about all the bad things that _could_ have happened. Waverly closed her eyes as the truth of those words pierced through the wall of fear that had surrounded her heart.

“Oh my god,” she breathed. “I’m _such_ an idiot.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of that going around,” Wynonna responded dryly while pushing Waverly to her feet. “Now go talk to your girl and make this right.”

Waverly stood, eyes shut, one hand on the door, searching for the courage to go back into the bar. Nicole hadn’t come out looking for her, and Waverly couldn’t even imagine what she must be thinking or feeling. _I love you, Waverly Earp._ That’s what Nicole had said to her, and there had been so much sincerity and conviction in her voice. Only, that had been before Waverly had run away from her. Again.

Nicole had admitted to being hurt and angry, too. And Waverly hated that she had been the cause of that pain. The guilt and shame made her stomach churn, and she was suddenly glad she hadn’t eaten anything all day. She shivered again, goosebumps rising on her arms as her cold and clammy, beer-soaked Shorty’s t-shirt clung to her skin, and she idly wondered if she still had a spare behind the counter.

She could feel Wynonna watching her, and she could almost hear her sister’s voice inside her head. _Quit stalling and get in there_. Nicole was just on the other side of the door, and Waverly knew that if she didn’t at least try to make things right between them, she would regret it for the rest of her life. _Time to be brave_ , she thought as she inhaled deeply and took a step forward.

The door swung shut behind her, creaking slightly on its hinges. The only other noise in the bar was the sound of Nicole sniffling. She was still sitting at the table, her hands covering her face. She didn’t move as Waverly reached behind the counter and found a dry shirt, changing into it quickly.

“Hey,” Waverly said quietly.

Nicole looked up finally, and Waverly could see the devastation written across her features. Tears stained her cheeks, and her normally vibrant eyes were hollow and dull. She stared silently at Waverly for a few seconds before her shoulders slumped and she slowly dropped her gaze to the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Nicole,” Waverly began, her words tumbling out in a rush. “And you don’t have to forgive me. God. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. You don’t have to say anything at all if you don’t want to. I just...I need to try to explain. Please?”

Nicole nodded mutely, and Waverly plunged ahead, wrapping her arms around herself for support.

“I messed up. I should never have left you alone like that,” she confessed. “I was just _so_ scared. I saw you...lying in that hospital bed...and I...”

Waverly paused as fresh tears sprang to her eyes, and she took a long, shuddering breath before continuing.

“I thought about all the things that could’ve happened to you. I know it was just a silly accident, Nicole, b-but you could’ve been _killed_.” Her voice broke, and Waverly had to stop to compose herself again.

“Everyone I love leaves me,” she said in a haunted whisper. “I couldn’t...I couldn’t stand losing you too.”

Waverly lowered her chin and closed her eyes, unable to look at Nicole, afraid of seeing that horrible, anguished emptiness in the redhead’s eyes again. She bit her lip, silently waiting for Nicole’s reaction.

“Waverly...”

Nicole’s voice, warm and full of compassion, reached her ears. She opened her eyes to find Nicole standing and holding out her hand, beckoning to her. Waverly let out a soft cry, and then she was stumbling forward. She launched herself at Nicole, knocking her back a step, and buried her face against the redhead’s chest, sobbing gratefully as Nicole held her tightly.

“I’m so sorry,” she mumbled into the front of Nicole’s shirt, twisting fistfuls of the fabric in her hands.

She felt Nicole’s finger beneath her chin, lifting her head up, and then Nicole was kissing her, gently at first, then harder, as if she was trying to erase all the agony of the last two days. Waverly wound her own fingers through Nicole’s hair, pulling her even closer. Nicole broke the kiss first, resting her forehead against Waverly’s

“I know, baby,” she said, her hands rubbing soothing circles across Waverly’s back. “I just wish you would’ve _talked_ to me. I could’ve helped you.”

She ducked her head, kissing Waverly’s eyelids and tenderly wiping away the tears.

“Waverly, I know you’ve lost people, and I know how much that’s hurt you. And if I could take all that pain away, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I need you to know something, okay?”

Nicole paused, waiting until Waverly opened her eyes and looked at her. “I am not going _anywhere_.”

“You can’t really promise that, Nicole.”

Nicole sighed. “No, I guess I can’t,” she admitted. “But I can promise you this...I will always do everything in my power to come home to you. _Always_.”

“How do you always know the perfect thing to say to make me feel better?” Waverly asked, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Nicole shrugged. “Honestly, Waves, I just say what’s in my heart. It’s not that big a deal.”

Waverly drew back, gazing up into Nicole’s eyes. “It is a big deal. It’s like...the biggest deal ever. I love you so much, Nicole. I can’t believe I almost lost you.”

“I love you too,” Nicole returned. “And you didn’t almost lose me. I was always right here.”

Nicole kissed her again and then hugged her even tighter. Waverly turned her head and rested her cheek against Nicole’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart beneath her ear. Nicole pressed her lips to the top of her head, and Waverly smiled. Here, in Nicole’s arms, her fears melted away and she felt safe. She looked up at Nicole again, basking in the light that had returned to her eyes.

“I can’t believe you did all this,” Waverly said, running her hands over Nicole’s khaki-clad hips. “It was perfect. _You’re_ perfect.”

Nicole shook her head. “I’m not,” she said soberly. “And besides, everyone helped. They all love you too, you know?”

“I know,” Waverly said.

And she was surprised to realize that she _did_ know. This makeshift family loved her, and she loved them all back. Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, Jeremy, Rosita and Nicole. Especially Nicole. They were her family and they all had each other’s backs. And somehow, Waverly knew that if they all stuck together, they would keep each other away from harm.

“Babe?” Nicole’s voice broke through her thoughts. “As nice as this is? And believe me, I would stand here and hold you forever if that’s what you wanted. But my ankle is kind of killing me. Do you think we could go home?”

Waverly unwrapped Nicole’s arms from around her waist and took her hand, lifting it to her lips. They still had so much more they needed to talk about, and they would. She was sure of it. But right now, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her own bed and curl up with Nicole by her side.

She smiled. “Yeah, baby. We can go now,” she told Nicole, helping her towards the door. “But just so you know? _I’m already home_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking it out with this one. I know it was a bit of a rollercoaster.
> 
> As always, your feedback and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @PoptartGinger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So that got way more angsty than I expected when I started. Sorry about that.
> 
> Your feedback, comments and questions are welcome and always encouraged.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter: @PoptartGinger


End file.
